Ducks on the Moon
by Kingdom Author
Summary: When Scrooge McDuck and his family cross paths with a disgruntled society on the Moon, they must find a way to escape the space rock together as an unknown enemy threatens the fate of the family. As they stay on the Moon, Dewey and Webby find clues to the Duck family's greatest mystery. Rated T for sci-fi violence and brief mild language. Debbigail. Takes place in the 2017 reboot.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have never done fanfiction before, but I read a bunch ocassionally. Fanfiction really interests me, because of the creative new stories told by new authors. With that, I decided to give it a try. Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a really interesting plot for this story. I'll release one chapter about every week (hopefully longer chapters). Thank you and please review!**

A pair of ducklings sat in the middle of a colossal bedroom with papers and photos of evidence poured out among them. The two sat in deep thought, clearly thinking of scenarios with the collected sources in front of them.

The blue-shirted duckling was Dewey Duck, who was the grandnephew of none other than Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world. Dewey sat with a perplexed expression and the ghost of a smile on his face. He kept looking and looking over the evidence, desperate to find answers.

Webbigail Vanderquack sat cross-legged across from Dewey. With her signature bow and attire, she constantly jotted down on a piece of paper. The duckling was a determined one; she was known for her accurate, reliable research on the McDuck family. And now, here she was, studying on the next mystery of the famous family.

"She was... good, was she?" Dewey hesitantly asked. "The letter, but the sphere... Mom couldn't have betrayed her family!"

Webby looked at her best friend. "Dewey, don't worry. We can solve this. We'll find out together!"

"Are you sure?" Dewey responded. "Nobody solved this! Uncle Scrooge won't even reveal anything, and as you said, nobody talks about her!

"Us... Two ten-year-old ducklings," Dewey continued. "Can we even do this?" Webby scooted next to Dewey, and to his surprise, she gripped his hand. Webby gave out a smile.

"Don't worry so much, Dewey. This next adventure is our opportunity to find out more," Webby said. "Your mother was a good person! I promise."

The two ducklings glanced at the Sphere of Selene, and Dewey smiled. "Thanks, Webs."

"Now, I did come up with a few theories," Webby said. "If we—"

Scrooge McDuck opened the door, startling the two children. Webby quickly hid the research behind her as the trillionaire walked into the room.

"M-Mr. McDuck!" Webby said.

"Now what are you two lads up to this time?" Scrooge questioned in suspicion.

"Nothing, Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey responded. "Just packing!"

"Alright, lad. It's time. We are going to the Money Bin in an hour to blast off. Be ready by then!" Scrooge informed the children.

"I have some unfinished business on that space rock," Scrooge quietly said.


	2. Dewey

I still remember that week we all found out we were flying to the Moon.

It was a week after Uncle Scrooge's birthday. Uncle Scrooge called for a family meeting and announced that we would be going on the "adventure of a lifetime", which sounded a bit like something Huey would say. He said that we would be going to the Moon, which really excited me! I couldn't wait to explore the Moon and see all its huge craters. Louie, being himself, was already looking at how much moon rocks would go for online (considering nobody has ever been to the Moon before). Huey started preparing a playlist of sci-fi type songs for the long trip. And Webby was probably the most excited out of us all! She grabbed books on the solar system from the Duckburg Public Library every single day.

Excitement soon turned into curiosity. I realized how important this trip would be for the mystery about my mom. I wondered if there would be any clues on the Moon. Some about Mom. I talked to Webby about this, and we stayed up ALL NIGHT researching the current evidence (much to Mrs. Beakley's suspicion). Other than that, I am super excited about the experience! Being one of the first ducks on the Moon sounds like an awesome experience! But the Moon still intrigues me with Selene being the goddess of it...

Now, here we are: Walking to the Money Bin's laboratory. We walked through the automaic doors. Gyro Gearloose stood next to a giant spaceship, which only doubled my excitement. Webby, Huey, Louie, Uncle Donald, Launchpad, Mrs. Beakley, Uncle Scrooge

The spaceship's exterior was mostly shining and dark, which I thought, looked pretty cool! A disk to detect satellite waves stood on top of the ship. The spaceship included rounded, light blue windows to look outside in outer space. And finally, a red stripe in the middle of the ship.

Huey literally squealed, running around the giant ship.

"This is incredible! Look at those turbo boosters, how do those work?" Huey said. "How far can this ship fly? How long did it take to build it?

The restless Gyro sighed. "Kid, just don't worry about it. Launch first. Interview later."

Huey stopped his fangirling (as I call it) in embarassment. "Oh, ummm, okay."

To be honest, though, I was just as hyped as Huebert. Turbo blasters, a bajillion buttons, space suits, and the whole deal! I wonder if Uncle Scrooge would put me in charge of anything this time...

We started equpping the spaceship with space suits. The space suits were HUGE. They were equipped with oxygen tanks and communicators, but I never imagined them so big! I couldn't imagine how it would be on the Moon when we have to put them on. How light they would be, how heavy they would be...

Webby looked at the ship in puzzlement. "Hmm... I usually don't ask this, but is it safe?"

Gyro glanced at the young girl. "You question the safety of MY invention?"

"Well, the young lad has a point," Scrooge said. "I mean, your inventions do typically go evil and turn on us."

"HALF!" Gyro yelled with anger. "HALF! Only HALF of my inventions turn evil!"

"I think we'll be fine!" Huey said. "The show is TV-Y7. It's unlikely we'll die or even be injured! The only time that we'll maybe die is if this is an hour-long special or some twisted fanfiction."

The family looked at Huey like he was some sort of madman.

"NOTHING!" Huey quickly said. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

That Huey stuff kinda confused me too.

It was finally time to blast off for the moon. Gyro finished configuring the communicators on the ship, and we were all ready to go! We all walked into the spaceship, ready to be the first to go to the Moon and (hopefully) come back. We all walked to the ship. Louie took pictures as we got in, while Mrs. Beakley seemed to sweat and frown as we got inside.

It was better than I EVER imagined! I looked at the many buttons and weapons on the ship. There was a spaceship cannon, space blasters, and even forcefield generators! I explored the ship and its many features until Uncle Donald called me over.

"Now, kids," Uncle Donald said to us. "This is a very serious mission. Don't cause any trouble while we are on!"

"Yes, Uncle Donald," my brothers and I responded in unison.

Gyro waved at us eight when the ship started to take off. The turbo blasters lifted us up in the air higher than the Money Bin. The noise and shakiness shook the entire spaceship. Launchpad continued lifting off the ship.

I smiled at Webby. We might find more answers after all.

And then we were off.

 **A/N: Decided to release anthor chapter today. Capters are still pretty short, but I'll be able to write even longer ones when I get back on my computer at home. I currently have three more chapters prepared and counting, so I will keep on writing.**

 **Also, I rarely see any male authors on this site, so surprise! Enjoy the story!**


	3. Webby

**A/N: I'll be releasing one chapter each day unless said otherwise. Enjoy the story!**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't wait to get to the Moon! What if we find aliens, or UFOs, or BOTH?! Maybe there are death traps on the Moon, or a mysterious crater! IS THE MOON MADE OUT OF CHEESE?! (Probably not)_

 _Anyway, Dewey and I are going to the Moon to search for more clues on Della Duck. I had many theories! What if Della simply named a spear after Della? Or what if the spear was just something else? Or if Della stole the Moon! Yeah, that last one doesn't make much sense._

 _Whatever happens, I'm going to have so much fun! Although I am concerned about the safety of the ship... Unless Mr. Gearloose has fixed his problems on his inventions!_

* * *

I finished writing my diary entry as we finally exited the Earth's atmosphere. The exit felt really weird. As we got out, gravity seemed to "whoosh" and I felt lighter! Everybody started floating up in the air.

"I'm gonna be sick," Donald sighed.

"Gravity on!" Mr. McDuck shouted.

"Activating artificial gravity," an automated voice said.

Everybody crashed on the ground. Gravity seemed to turn back to normal. That felt strange!

The ship looked like the spaceships in movies! It was all white with computers and radars everywhere on the inside. I noticed a table full of blasters, a strange type of cannon at the back, and the fancy automatic door from where we entered. Launchpad drove the ship at the front. The driving system seemed pretty sophisticated. With a button to activate turbo boosters, an emergency alarm button, and a bunch of other buttons without descriptions, this was nothing like the plane back at home. But, I thought Launchpad would be fine with the ship!

Mr. McDuck walked to the front of the ship and faced us. "Kids, Donald, and Mrs. Beakley," he said. "It is time to be the first ducks on the Moon!"

The triplets and I responded with absolute glee! "Whoops", "yays", and "let's gos" filled the air.

"And it will only take us a week!" exclaimed the Scottish duck.

The excitement in the air stopped. Then, suddenly, sci-fi music replaced the sounds of excitement.

"Music to my ears," Huey happily sighed as he walked away from his radio and hummed along.

Oh, boy.

This was going to be a long week.

I walked to Granny as the sci-fi music continued.

"Granny, do you wanna play with me?" I asked her.

"Oh, sweetie, not now," she said in response. "I'm helping Mr. McDuck finalize a safe course for the Moon."

I sighed. "Okay, Granny."

I walked to a chair on the spaceship and put on my seatbelt. I sat there and prepared to go to sleep. That was until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Webs!" Dewey said as he ran next to my seat. "Guess what I packed?"

I looked at him as he brought out four dart guns from his blue backpack. I smiled.

"Secret stash!" Dewey said. "Wanna play?"

"I'd love to!" I excitedly said.

"Great!" Dewey exclaimed. "I'll grab Huey and Louie."

I got out of my seat and waited for the triplets to return with their dart guns. When they did, I grabbed mine and we started playing. Not to brag, but I TOTALLY beat Huey and Louie! I shot Louie nine times, and Huey, like, twelve times!

"I hate this game!" Huey cried out as I shot him yet again in the right leg.

Dewey and I were tied, so I kept going after him. He kept dodging the darts I shot, which really bothered me! The ensuing chaos woke up Donald, who was peacefully sleeping in his seat.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Donald shouted as a dart hit him.

As I giggled, I felt a dart bump against my back. I turned around to find Dewey, clearly responsible for the shot. Oh, boy.

"Looks like SOMEONE isn't the best at Death Darts anymore!" he taunted.

I gasped and tackled Dewey to the ground, tickling him under his arms.

"You take that back!" I playfully shouted.

"Never!" he defiantly responded between laughter. The game was unfortunately cut short when the emergency alarm went off. I ran to the front of the ship in curiosity.

"LAUNCHPAD!" Mr. McDuck yelled. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I was looking for the turbo boosters button, but I guess that was the wrong button! Really wanted to speed up the travel!" Launchpad casually responded. "Don't worry, I'll fix this!"

Mr. McDuck frowned with his eyebrows furrowed. "Launchpad, we're only supposed to use the turbo boosters in case of an emergen—"

"Oh wait, found them!"

Launchpad pressed the turbo boosters button. The spaceship then blasted off noisily. Everybody standing up was launched to the back of the ship as the spacecraft sped off. Objects on the tables fell off. The dart guns and its darts sped to the back of the ship and landed right next to us.

"MOTHER MCDUCK!" yelled Mr. McDuck.

Donald woke up again from his nap.

"WHAT THE— WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Donald shouted in his seat.

I looked at the ship's front window from the back. I saw the Moon getting closer.

"Kids!" Granny shouted. "Brace for impact!"

We followed her instructions and grabbed the backs of the seats in front of us. Sparks flew from the computers around the ship. Cracks formed from the corners of the noisy environment. Putting our heads down, we closed our eyes and braced for the crash. I saw Launchpad with tears in his eyes at the front. I never saw him like this before.

"Mr. McDuck!" he shouted. "I'm... I'm sorry."

At the last moment, Dewey grabbed my hand. As a tear left my left eye, I heard the ship fly into the ground.

Then, there was darkness.


	4. Huey

I woke up behind a chair on the ship. It was dark, definitely dark. I couldn't see anything except some light emitting from the computers on the sides. A few sparks shot out from the cracked lines on the walls.

I tried getting up, but pain shot through my right leg. I winced at the burning sensation in my leg. I kept trying to get up, but it was no use. I looked at my leg. Was my leg supposed to bend that way? Wait a second...

Was my leg..?

Oh no.

I needed first aid immediately. Or some sort of tools to help me walk. Maybe my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook had some directions for what to do in this situation!

Wait...

Where WAS my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook?

That was it. I didn't know what got into me. I broke down and sobbed in the situation I was in. I couldn't get up, nobody could help me, and I didn't know where my book was! I cried and cried, tears littering my red shirt. What was I going to do?

"Help!" I yelled out with all my strength. "Please! Someone!"

Uncle Donald was the second to wake up. I saw him wake up and continued to cry for help. "What?" Uncle Donald said. He unbuckled the seatbelt on his damaged seat and looked in my direction.

"Huey!" He ran through the debris, constantly repeating my name. After stepping over broken glass, he knelt down next to me. Suddenly, he pulled me into a tight hug. I cried in my uncle's shoulder.

"Uncle Donald," I quietly said. "M-My leg."

Uncle Donald looked at my leg and noticed the strange bend in it. He gasped as he saw the mishap in the shape of it.

"Huey," Uncle Donald sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"J-Just re-adjust it, Uncle Donald," I said.

"No! Huey! I can't do that, never!"

"Please."

Uncle Donald looked at me with a frown. He was shaking and sweating, looking nervous about what he was about to do. Eventually, he sighed.

"Alright, here goes."

He took the leg and quickly turned it, pressing on the bone as he did it. I screamed in pain. My leg was just twisted!

"Huey!" Donald suddenly said. "I'm sorry, I-I-I am no expert, I just—"

I interrupted him with a hug. "Thank you, Uncle Donald. I love you."

Uncle Donald smiled as he returned the hug. No matter what happened, I always knew my uncle would be there for me. And I needed that now more than ever.

Uncle Donald picked me up and placed me on one of the chairs as Dewey, Uncle Scrooge, and Mrs. Beakley woke up. They surrounded Uncle Donald and me by the chair.

"What in blazes just happened?" Uncle Scrooge said with slight fear. Dewey and Mrs. Beakley walked around and investigated the ship's damage.

"Uncle Scrooge, Huey's leg is broken!" Uncle Donald shouted. "And it's all your fault!"

Uncle Scrooge gasped. "My fault? Ask Launchpad!"

"Well, you were the one who hosted this 'adventure of a lifetime' in the first place, and— wait, where is Launchpad?"

Uncle Donald turned his head around after asking this question, but Dewey and Mrs. Beakley soon walked up to us.

Dewey sniffed. "We have some bad news."

My two uncles followed Dewey and Mrs. Beakley to the front of the ship as I continued sitting in my chair. I twiddled my thumbs as I waited for my uncles to return. I looked out the windows of the spaceship to find the Earth out in space.

"Home," I quietly whispered.

I sighed. I thought of how possible it would be to get back to Earth. But with a broken ship, millions of miles, and probably being in a TV special/fanfiction, I thought the odds were against us. Everybody finally returned with tears in their eyes. Uncle Scrooge probably looked the saddest of them all. With his signature hat in his hands and uneven breathing, he looked terrified.

"Guys," I said with confusion. "What happened?"

Uncle Scrooge dropped his hat and put his hands on his eyes. Dewey was the first to speak.

"Launchpad's dead."

 **A/N: My twist on how Launchpad's ignorant accidents could negatively affect the plot. Welp, good luck to the family, I guess...**


	5. Louie

I woke up with a gasp. What just happened? I got up from behind the chair to look around. I saw the damage of the spaceship. Were we on the Moon? I picked up my phone, only to find it was cracked.

WHAT?! My phone was cracked?!

NOOOOOO!

This was the end of my life.

I saw Uncle Scrooge and some others near the chair in front of me. I walked up to everybody, only to find a crying Uncle Scrooge, a frowning Dewey, and Huey wincing as he looked at and touched his right leg.

"Guys, what the heck just happened?" I questioned.

Uncle Donald ran over and hugged me. "Louie..."

"Um, guys," I said with confusion.

Donald sighed. "The spaceship is broken. Huey broke a leg. Launchpad is dead."

I gasped as I ran over to Huey. "Launchpad?! I don't believe it!"

"Launchpad was the first person in front. The moon rock hit him first," Dewey said with a sigh.

Mrs. Beakley and Uncle Scrooge stared at us in silence. Then, Dewey's eyes widened.

"Webby. Where's Webby?!"

Mrs. Beakley immediately ran into action. Running around the ship, she called out her granddaughter's name. "Webby?! Webby, dear! Where are you?!"

I, too, looked around the ship for Webby. I searched all around, but why was the ship so big? It eventually made me constantly catch my breath. But then, I noticed her. Webby was behind a computer desk. I immediately dragged her out and called for the others.

"Guys!" I shouted. "She's here!"

Dewey ran next to her as everyone else followed. He knelt down next to the still Webby.

"Webs," Dewey said quietly. "Webs, please don't leave me."

Mrs. Beakley softly cried with her hands wiping away the tears.

Surprisingly, Huey didn't look too sad. "Looks like this is a Debbigail fanfiction," Huey muttered to me from his chair. "She'll be fine. Don't wanna decrease viewership."

"Dude, shut up!" I said as I nudged him in the side. "Also, what are you even talking about?"

I watched Dewey as he tried to wake Webby up. "Webby, please! Wake up!" Dewey sobbed as he shook her. "You're my best friend."

Uncle Scrooge hung his head low as he heard the words of my desperate brother. Honestly, I couldn't bear to see my family like this. I felt a few tears drop from my eyes. Then, Webby opened her eyes. I gasped as I saw her eyes.

"D-Dewey?" she said.

Dewey's mouth gaped. "Webby!"

I watched as my older brother hugged the tired Webby. Her eyes widened even more. Webby blushed as red as Huey's hat. I turned around and saw Uncle Scrooge was no longer crying. He looked with a smile, but slightly furrowed eyebrows, maybe a face of curiosity. Mrs. Beakley looked relieved as she placed a hand on her head.

Dewey let go Webby from the hug as he turned red. "Um, sorry. I mean, there was Ithaquack and the death trap, but they weren't really—"

"No, it's okay," Webby said with a smile. "To be honest, I... I kind of liked it."

Dewey grinned. As he helped Webby up, I gave my brother a smirk.

Y'know, everybody always thinks of me as "the evil triplet", even myself. And yeah, I'm told that I am sometimes indifferent and careless towards situations, but those tears and the fear inside me... Was this a different side of Louie Duck? A brand-new, undiscovered side that was buried deep down inside me all this time? A side where I actually cared, or stayed out of trouble, or loved?

NAH.


	6. Selene's Domain

**A/N: Another one because that last chapter was too short.**

Dewey sat in silence in the middle of all the debris littered out from the crash. He had his backpack laid out in front of him and his arms crossed. He kept looking down at the backpack, but he also found his eyes wandering. Dewey saw Louie collecting space rocks that snuck into the ship, Webby studying the rocks in a corner, and Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley preparing the space suits. He scooted to his right and saw a chair in front of him with Huey still sitting in it. Donald was comforting the injured duckling as he continued to wince in pain from his adjusted leg. Mixes of adventure, urgency, fear, and comfort filled the air, but Dewey was simply silent. The events of the crash have truly changed him, even if it had only been a few hours. The sight of a dead Launchpad terrified him, the continued mystery of his mom haunted him, and this newfound deep appreciation for Webby confused him.

He learned how it felt to truly lose someone he knew, even if he only knew Launchpad for nine months. He remembered how he helped him earn Scrooge's trust, the times Launchpad flew the family to new, exotic places, and the time when he helped save the family by giving a somewhat inspiring speech about burritos. The duckling sighed. He needed his jokes right about now.

The mystery about his mom Della Duck was another subject that bothered him. They had little evidence of even her existing. She stole the spear, but she loved her family! Nobody talks about Della Duck because of the bad things that could happen. What if he was next?

Then, there was Webby. Webby always stood out to him as a best friend and as someone to turn to. Someone to trust. He never found that in Huey who didn't take him seriously at times, or Louie who just didn't care. Even Scrooge initially saw him as just "the blue one". But Webby truly understood him for who he was. He always wanted to stand out, and because of Webby, he really did.

But now Dewey felt different about her. Why did his heart skip a beat every time she grabbed his hand? Or how his heart rate increased every time he saw her smile? Or how he yearned for Webby's presence and her hugs?

Dewey looked at his backpack one final time before opening it. He carefully brought out the Sphere of Selene, which had a montage of his mom's moments of family. Dewey smiled as he looked at the sphere, especially when it showed his mom with Donald.

 _I need to know more,_ Dewey thought.

"What are you doing, lad?"

Dewey quickly put the sphere back in his backpack when he saw Scrooge in front of him. "N-Nothing, Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey assured. "Gosh, you gotta stop doing that!"

Scrooge's eyebrows lowered. "Okay, lad. I sent a transmission to Gyro about us being stranded. He will be here to rescue us, but it will take him a week."

Dewey frowned as Scrooge told him the details. Scrooge then handed him a white, bulky suit.

"Put on the space suit. We'll be going out," Scrooge said. "I know a... safe place."

Dewey followed Scrooge to the front of the ship as he struggled to put on his space suit. The strong McDuck picked up Launchpad's body. Dewey followed Scrooge to the back of the ship, where everybody else was waiting with their suits on also. Huey held a pair of makeshift crunches, which were two short metal poles that made up some of the debris. Mrs.

Beakley eyed everyone. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

The automatic door then opened, revealing the grimy surface and dark atmosphere of the Moon. The Moon was light gray with a pitch black sky. Craters made up most of the ground, while the Earth was visible on the group's right. Something far out in the distance from the group caught Huey's eyes.

Huey pointed forward. "Is that a city?"

Everybody looked in the direction Huey was pointing. There stood, indeed, a large city of futuristic design. Curved trains looped around the crowded buildings. The gray and blue buildings had tall, metal spikes on top of them, with satellite poles standing next to them. Blue suburban houses with metal, tree-like poles surrounded the city.

"Huey," Scrooge said, "we are not the first ducks on the Moon. In fact, hundreds of ducks have already been on the Moon!"

"That looks like Mickey's Tomorrowland!" Donald pointed out.

Dewey glared at Scrooge. "Not the first ducks? A city on the Moon? What are you not telling us? And what did you mean by 'unfinished business'?"

"Yeah, I think I heard that, too!" Webby added.

Scrooge gulped and quickly glanced at Donald. "Don't worry about it, kids. Let's move to the city."

Huey gave half of a smile as he walked out of the ship with his crunches. He hummed his sci-fi theme as he floated across the surface of the Moon. Dewey, Louie, and Webby speedily leaped across the floor as the adults watched. Although his phone screen was cracked, Louie took pictures everywhere as he jumped and floated over craters.

"I can fly!" Webby exclaimed as she attempted to jump far.

As they continued traveling to the city, the group noticed rusty junk and other broken spaceships. Abandoned rovers and defunct satellites littered the Moon's surface. As Dewey floated by the trashed objects, he noticed how many of the objects included the symbol of a blue duck with an astronaut helmet on.

Dewey analyzed a damaged spaceship with the same symbol before Louie landed right beside him. "Dewey, let's go! It's just junk!" Louie told his older brother.

Dewey nodded slowly. "Yeah, right. Let's keep going."

Something about those space objects intrigued him.

The group got into the area with suburban houses and noticed the supposed citizens of the city. Dogs, pigs, and ducks in space suits walked in front of the houses. Some were performing everyday tasks, such as picking up mail from their automated mailboxes, changing their lightbulbs, or simply reading newspapers from holograms. Mrs. Beakley stood vigilant near the kids as they walked by the citizens.

"Mr. McDuck, may I ask, what is this place?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"This is Selene's Domain. Just a top secret society on the Moon, that's all!" Scrooge responded with a smile.

Mrs. Beakley shrugged. "I've seen crazier."

"People were sent up to the Moon to secretly start civilization here. This was to boost Moon research and help prevent overpopulation," Scrooge continued. "It was classified to the public. But I was formerly part of the program!"

As the group walked into the urban part of the city, Louie took pictures of the sky-high buildings. Huey gasped as he saw the technology.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Huey exclaimed. He ran and floated around the area with his crunches. "IS THAT A ROBOT? WHOA, WHAT AN EFFICIENT TRANSPORTATION SYSTEM! IS THAT—"

Scrooge interrupted him. "First things first, we find the hospital. We might be able to save Launchpad. Even if I hold a grudge against this place..."

Dewey looked at Webby. "Selene's Domain... Selene!"

Webby smiled. "I told you we might find answers!"

"But where exactly do we find them?" Dewey wondered out loud.

Scrooge read a holographic map of Selene's Domain, Webby looked around the area. She then spotted a stone, white building with the word "LIBRARY" headlining at the top. A holographic book took to the air above it.

Webby turned to Scrooge. "Mr. McDuck, can Dewey and I go to the library?"

"Webbigail, dear, we gotta run to the hospital. Why would you want go to the library anyways?" Scrooge said.

"Um, for information p-purposes, of course! Erm, you know me!" stuttered Webby.

Scrooge sighed. "Some other time. Now quickly!"

The group of seven raced through the crowds of citizens. Huey struggled to keep up, but the floating made traveling a tad easier. Much to their confusion, each citizen in the city wore a frown, even if they were simply sitting on a bench.

They ran through the automatic doors of the hospital. The hospital looked like an ordinary one from Duckburg. The walls were brightly colored, chairs were against the walls in the waiting section, and doctors and families either sat or walked across the room. The group ran up to the counter where a female pig waited. The pig sat with a frown of clear boredom.

"Emergency room! Quickly! Dead adult duck, male! H-He has been dead for about thirty to sixty minutes! Death by crash impact! Can you possibly heal him?" Scrooge stuttered.

To the group's surprise, the pig shrugged. "Meh. What's the point anyways?" she said in a monotone voice. "We don't—"

"GET THIS POOR MAN A BLASTED DOCTOR, YOU BLASTED PIG, OR I WILL SUE THE LIVING BAGPIPES OUT OF YOU!" Scrooge yelled.

The pig immediately started calling doctors after the Scottish duck's command. "Dead adult male duck! Get here now!"

Doctors immediately showed up and rushed him into the brightly lit hall. Donald and Scrooge followed the doctors. Mrs. Beakley and the kids occupied the seats on the side. The five ducks waited in silence as they sat still.

Huey wore a puzzled expression. _How can you save someone who's already dead?_ thought the duckling.

Ten minutes passed by, and Scrooge and Donald returned with drops of sweat dropping from their head. A duck in a white coat and wearing glasses walked in with them. As the three walked to Mrs. Beakley and the kids, the apparent doctor glanced at them.

"You know you can take off your suits, right?" he said.

The five ducks took off their space suits. They found that the air was breathable and seemingly safe. They sighed as they took in the air.

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The group shook their heads.

"Well, your friend is going to be fine," the doctor said with a smile, "and it's all thanks to our Spear of Selene."


	7. The First Night

**A/N: Happy Father's Day! The minor DuckTales hiatus is finally over! I loved "JAW$!". Without spoiling too much, I just loved the sisterly dynamic between Webby and Lena, the Scrooge subplot, and the money shark, of course! Here's another chapter of "Ducks on the Moon"!**

"WAIT, what did you just say?" Dewey said to the doctor.

Dewey's eyes were wide open and Webby's mouth gaped. Donald was also clearly surprised as he looked at the doctor with a shocked expression.

The doctor repeated. "Mr. McQuack will be fine thanks to the Spear of Se—"

"That's enough, 'Mr. Duck-tor'!" Scrooge said. "I think it's about time to leave! I'll be here tomorrow to visit Launchpad, so... Thanks, goodbye now!"

Scrooge grabbed both Dewey and Webby's wrists and pulled them out of the automatic hospital doors as the rest of the group followed them. Scrooge looked at the kids sternly.

"Kids, we need to talk tonight!" Scrooge said.

Both Dewey and Webby gulped after hearing what he said. Everyone else had a puzzled face after experiencing what happened. Donald, however, narrowed his eyes as he looked at Scrooge.

As they walked through the futuristic city, Scrooge spoke of his plans. "I will be borrowing a suburban house for a week. We'll stay there. But I'll have to talk to someone first..."

Across from the group was a building that looked somewhat like a government structure. It was white and seemingly made of moon rock. The building was completely rectangular with a holographic "MAIN OFFICE" stretched across the top. Scrooge walked in front of the doors of the building as the group followed. He turned to everyone else.

"Now, you are going to sit to the side and wait while I talk to someone," Scrooge said firmly. "Nothing is meant to be messed with on this blasted rock."

The seven walked into the building and took off their space suits. With beige chairs on the side and white walls and a low, black ceiling, it was a plain type of environment. As Scrooge McDuck walked up to the lady at the counter, everyone else sat to the side. The lady looked up from the black desktop she was typing on.

"May I help you, sir?" said the duck woman.

"I need to see Luna. Promptly," said Scrooge in response.

The woman's eyes widened, as if she recognized the Scottish trillionaire.

She sighed. "Very well, sir. Room A18."

Scrooge walked through the doorway on his left. As he walked through the hall, he fixed his eyes on the door labels searching for A18. He walked by other peering eyes, who also seemed to recognize Scrooge. He finally found A18 and opened the door. Room A18 looked just like the lobby, except smaller and more of an office. Shelves surrounded the border of the room with pictures of the Moon's surface occasionally on the walls. The floor had a brown carpet and the wall was simply white. At the front of the room sat a female duck with bags under her eyes. Her short hair accompanied her firm, yet frowning face. The duck wrote down on papers on her messy desk until she noticed Scrooge at the door.

"M-McDuck!" she said as she slightly jumped in surprise. "It's... It's been a while. Nice to see you here!"

"I can't say the same thing about you, Luna!" Scrooge said angrily. "Alright, where's Della?! I know you're hiding her somewhere!"

Luna's eyes widened as she dropped her pen. "Della? Goodness, she's been missing for ages! We don't know where she is."

"I know you're lying, Luna. You have the spear! Now where is she?!" Scrooge shouted.

Luna slowly reached for the telephone beside her. "McDuck, calm down. We just found the spear! Della... We don't know where she is! Not ever since she was—"

Luna stopped herself when she saw Scrooge with shut eyes and a hand on his head. With a frown, she got out of her seat and walked over to Scrooge. She lightly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Scrooge... I'm sorry. We just have to accept the facts. She could be gone and missing forever," Luna quietly said. "But we'll always remember her. She sure brought something to the program and to your family. Right?"

Scrooge looked at Luna with a slightly quivering lip. With a remaining frown, he lightly nodded.

"Now, I am pretty busy," Luna said as she walked back to her desk. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Scrooge sighed. "A suburban house for seven. We're stranded here, so about a week is how long we will be here."

"I'll prepare it for you free of charge," Luna said.

Scrooge gave half of smile. "Thanks, Luna."

"Gladly," Luna said with a smile.

* * *

"Who did you talk to, Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey questioned.

"Luna ToonQuack. She... Kind of runs the place," Scrooge said.

"Ooh!" Webby said with fascination. "Maybe she knows something about—"

Scrooge peered at Webby with a raised eyebrow.

"The... T-Technology!" Webby said with a stutter. "Yeah, Huey sure loves that tech, huh?"

Thee ducks walked through the street of the suburban houses as they talked. Each house had their lights off on the quiet street, only making Mrs. Beakley more defensive.

"Mr. McDuck, are you sure we can even trust this place?" Mrs. Beakley asked. "Yes, it's technically government property, but it seems... shifty, as most would call it."

"I don't know, Mrs. Beakley," Scrooge said. "But it's only a week! What's the worst that can happen?"

"'What's the worst that can happen?' The last thing a character says in a horror movie before they are eventually killed!" Huey said with a panicked tone.

The seven ducks ignored Huey's comment and walked up to an all brown and wooden house hiding in the dark. The house seemed to be in perfect condition, no speck or crack to be found. It seemed to be a house with two floors, evident from the windows on top and bottom. The top of the roof held a weathervane with a two-dimensional model of the Moon on it.

"Wait," Huey said. "Why does this house have a weathervane? There's not even any wind on the Moon!"

"For an advanced civilization, they don't seem very smart," Mrs. Beakley dryly remarked as Scrooge unlocked the house's door with his keys.

Scrooge opened the door as everyone looked inside. With a fireplace, soft and green sofas, a wooden floor, and old-fashioned paintings of land on the brown walls, the house seemed very cottage-like. The only object that stood apart from the old setting was a dormant robot next to the fireplace. The seven ducks took off their space suits and closed the door. While Mrs. Beakley and Donald immediately plopped themselves on one of the sofas, Huey and Louie immediately ran to the robot. Dewey and Webby tried sneaking upstairs, but Scrooge automatically caught them.

"You two are not going anywhere!" Scrooge shouted. "Come on, kids!"

Dewey and Webby sighed as they followed Scrooge upstairs and into the hall. Scrooge found an empty bedroom with a red bed, walked in, and closed the door. Scrooge took a seat on the bed while Dewey and Webby faced him with their hands neatly folded.

"I know what you two are doing alone!" Scrooge said with furrowed eyebrows.

Dewey and Webby immediately turned red and awkwardly looked at each other after Scrooge finished this sentence.

"Finding information on Della! I wasn't born yesterday!" Scrooge said. "'Hanging out' in Webby's room! 'Going to the bathroom' in the Money Bin office! Sneaking off on Ithaquack! Gaping at the mention of the Spear of Selene!"

Dewey frowned. "Scrooge, I—"

"Mr. McDuck, it's my fault," Webby said. "He just wanted to learn about his mom. I led him to the library, I led him to Ithaquack, I helped him. It's my fault, not his. I'm sorry."

Scrooge sighed. "Well, fine. Here is the truth. Della also worked with the program on the Moon, she stole a Moon spear souvenir from me, and she just happened to disappear right after. End of story!"

Dewey gasped. "Is that it? The truth?"

"Why did she steal some souvenir? Where is she now? Are you lying to us?" Webby asked.

"Look, kids, the mystery of Della Duck is nothing to be talked about. It's not that interesting, it's not that nice either. So stay out of it!" Scrooge said.

Webby sighed. "Yes, Mr. McDuck. Come on, Dewey, let's go."

Webby walked out of the door with her fists slightly clenched. Dewey sighed with a frown and was about to follow Webby until Scrooge spoke again.

"She's a keeper, huh?" Scrooge said with a smile.

Dewey looked at his great uncle. "Wh-Who?"

"Webbigail," Scrooge said. "You like her, don't ye?"

"Wh-What?!" Dewey said with a blush emerging on his cheeks. "N-No! Why would I— She's my friend!— That would be— That's impossible!"

"That blush says otherwise," Scrooge said with a smirk. "I see how you two spend time together."

Dewey scowled at Scrooge before walking out of the door. He walked into the hall and saw Webby walking into a bedroom door.

"Good night, Webs!" he shouted across the hall.

"G'night, Dewey!" she responded with a smile. "Mr. McDuck won't stop us!"

Dewey watched as Webby walked into her temporary bedroom. His heart fluttered once again.

 _What is this?_ Dewey thought. _Do I..?_

He shrugged and found Louie behind him.

"Man, that robot was pretty cool!" Louie said. "It can do pretty much anything, like serve a drink, give you a massage, and—"

"Louie!" Huey said as he emerged behind Louie with his crunches. "Time to get ready for bed."

* * *

The triplets snored in their dimly lit bedroom with the wooden door closed. Huey slept and snored on a soft chair in the middle of the front of the bedroom, while Louie and Dewey each slept in a bed on each side. The ongoing night was quiet. Suddenly, the sound of a whoosh filled the air, but the triplets were oblivious towards it. Quiet creaking was made from the wood with the low-pitched sound of doors being opened. The noise stopped for a minute, but a sound of high-pitched sliding interrupted the silence. Then, a scream. Dewey woke up with a gasp while Huey began to open his eyes. Dewey gripped his bedsheet.

"Huey, did you hear that?" Dewey asked with sweat dripping from his head.

Huey didn't answer. Muttering came from his mouth before he went back to snoring. Dewey slowly got out of his bed and went through the bedroom door, confused to find that it was opened. He went downstairs and into the living room to find Donald, Scrooge, Webby, and Mrs. Beakley.

"Guys, wh-what happened?" Dewey stuttered.

"The window was opened. Doors were opened. Somebody broke in," Mrs. Beakley answered.

"But what—" Dewey paused. His eyes widened. "Louie!"

He ran back upstairs and into the bedroom he was in. He immediately pulled off the covers of the bed opposite to his, the bed Louie slept in. He found nobody there. He gasped and started sweating even more. He ran back downstairs.

"Guys!" Dewey shouted. "Louie's gone!"


	8. Library of Selene

**A:/N: That moment when you realize you have been writing "crunches" instead of "crutches" the entire time. Oops! Thanks for the unintentional heads up, Cartooonlover 422! Also, since I'm new to the site and just started writing these types of stories, I wrote my bio for those of you who are interested. Enjoy this chapter!**

The scene in the wooden house was total chaos. Webby, Mrs. Beakley, and Donald were speedily searching around the house, Scrooge was constantly calling out Louie's name outside of the house, and Dewey was frantically trying to call Louie on his blue phone. Urgency ran in the hearts of all the ducks.

An Earth hour later, Huey finally woke up and joined the search party. He looked outside with Scrooge. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to find the green triplet. As Webby jotted down in her diary, Mrs. Beakley called for a house meeting. The ducks surrounded the wooden table in the living room.

"We're going to have to take this search to the rest of the city if we want to find Louie," Mrs. Beakley announced. "Dewey, you will go with your Uncle Scrooge to the central part of the city. Huey, you will go with your Uncle Donald to the suburban streets. Webbigail, you will come with me to the urban borders, dear."

"Wait! Granny, can Dewey actually come with us? I feel like we'll cover more ground then," Webby said as she winked at Dewey.

"Okay, dear, that should be fine," Mrs. Beakley said in response.

Dewey walked over to Webby and Mrs. Beakley before he and Webby shared a high five. Everybody else gathered in their pairs and started traveling to their designated search areas. The distraught ducks called for Louie and questioned nearby citizens, whether it was at the door or on the street. Dewey continued to attempt at calling Louie's phone as he entered the urban city in Selene's Domain, but failed. Mrs. Beakley, Dewey, and Webby kept questioning tired and frowning citizens near the hospital about Louie until Webby pulled Dewey aside.

"Dewey!" Webby whispered as she pointed from across her. "The library from yesterday! We can find something about your mom there!"

Dewey sighed. "Look, Webby, as much as I wanna go, my little brother is missing. We should be looking for him right now."

Dewey started walking back to citizens, but Webby spoke again.

"What if it's all connected?"

Dewey looked at Webby with a perplexed face. "What do you mean?"

"Your mom, the sad citizens, the spear, the break-in, Louie gone... Why would someone break in just to steal Louie, who also happens to be Della's child?" Webby said. "I think someone is against your family. Something bad has happened in this city. And we can only fix it if we know what happened in the first place."

Dewey slightly hung in his head in deep thought, but eventually, he slightly nodded. "But how? Will your grandma let us near the library?"

Webby watched as her grandmother talked with a citizen. A few seconds later, she ran there.

"Have you seen a duckling?" Mrs. Beakley asked a citizen. "Wearing a McDuck Industries space suit, about yay high. He—"

"Granny, we should look in the library! I think I saw him there!" exclaimed Webby.

"The library?" Mrs. Beakley said with narrowed eyes. "I guess we'll take a look."

Dewey and Webby followed Mrs. Beakley as she walked across the crowded street of glum faces.

"Louie in the library?" Dewey quietly said to Webby. "That was your story? Why would he be in there?"

"It was the best I could come up with, okay?!" said a frustrated Webby.

"Louie was right. Lying is NOT your thing."

"Well, Granny is going in the library now, so... Problem solved?"

The three floated out of the crowded street and reached the automatic doors of the library. The library was very technological. The white walls reminded Dewey of Waddle, a tall robot stood behind a black counter in front of the door, and computers were everywhere.

"Welcome to the Library of Selene!" the robot exclaimed. "If you have any questions on books or the library, don't hesitate to ask me!"

The three ducks took off their space suits and hung them on a coat rack next to them. Mrs. Beakley went past the counter and searched through the halls between shelves. When she was gone, Dewey and Webby walked in front of the counter.

"Mr. Robot Librarian, excuse me," Webby said. "Do you have any books on Della Duck?"

"Searching catalog for Della Duck," the robot said. After ten seconds, the robot said, "No matches found."

"What?" Dewey said. He sighed. "Let's go, Web—"

"Wait!" Webby said. She thought for a few seconds, then spoke. "Do you have any books on the Spear of Selene?"

"Searching catalog for Spear of Selene," the robot said. After ten seconds, the robot spoke again. "171 matches found. 109 available. Available in the Historic Science section."

"Whoa, that's a lot of books!" Dewey exclaimed. "Great job, Webby!"

"Thanks!" Webby said with a light blush. "Now let's quickly find a book before Granny gets back."

The two ducklings ran past the counter and into the tall shelf hall of Historic Science books. Dewey and Webby scanned the shelves for a book about the Spear of Selene. Dewey walked past the shelves until he stopped and looked at one of the books. The side of the light brown cover read "The History and Science of the Spear of Selene".

"Webby, this is it!" Dewey said as he pulled out the thick book.

Webby walked next to him when Dewey opened up the book. He turned to the table of contents, where many chapters and sections were listed. Dewey turned to one of the pages.

"The Spear of Selene was not only created with moon rock, but a rare mineral deep inside the Moon known as Lunares Virtute," Dewey read. "The mineral, which was carefully placed at the top of the spear, had the approximate power to run a city for nearly a century with only clean energy. It could also jumpstart technological advances only imagined in the past, including resurrections of deceased people and producing artificial oxygen."

Dewey went forward past a bunch of pages and started reading again. "The Lunares Virtute mineral was discovered by members of the classified ToonMoon Program in 1977. This discovery not only boosted the efficiency of forming a civilization on the Moon, but made that civilization technologically advanced. The program's board decided to name the city and spear after Selene, the mythological Goddess of the Moon."

"Dewey!" Webby said. "The spear is not only a spear, but an advanced power source!"

Dewey skipped to the next page. "The population of the civilization, now known as Selene's Domain, grew from 97 to 2312 from Earth years 1977 to 2004 due to expansions of the classified program's members. Unfortunately, the Spear of Selene went missing sometime in late 2004, resulting in occasional outages of artificial oxygen and shortages of medicine in hospitals. This outbreak of terror wiped out nearly three quarters of the city's population. Because of this, the government abandoned the ToonMoon Program and sent no further ships to the Moon.

"The spear later reappeared in its Power Dome in mid-2006. The reason why the spear disappeared and reappeared is still unknown as of the writing of this book. Its clean energy was heavily used up by an unknown source when it was found, giving it only 11 years left to produce the energy the city needed to survive at the time. The remaining citizens attempted to build a ship powerful enough to evacuate the Moon, but to no avail."

Webby gasped. "Dewey, 11 years after 2006... That's 2017! The spear is running out of energy to produce and give out oxygen! Explaining the sad citizens!"

"Meaning... Everybody on this rock will die soon!" Dewey said in panic. "Webby... We have to get out of here."

Mrs. Beakley entered the hall of shelves. "There you kids are! I didn't find Louie," Mrs. Beakley said. "Never mind that! We must keep searching!"

"Granny," Webby said with a frown. "We have to tell you something."

* * *

Scrooge walked into a small hospital room. A TV played on a wall, a chair was on the side, and a whiteboard on another wall contained medical history of a patient. A hospital bed with someone laying in it stood against the wall next to the whiteboard. Scrooge walked to the occupied bed and put his feathered hand on the patient in it.

"Launchpad," Scrooge quietly said. Launchpad's eyes slightly moved. He muttered in pain and tried to move. Bandages were covering his bloody wounds and tubes were going down his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his side to find Scrooge.

"M-Mr. McDee?" Launchpad stuttered. "Y-You're here? What... What happened?"

Scrooge smiled. "Just another... Plane crash, that's all. You're going to be fine."

"Mr. McDee, did I... I crash the ship?" Launchpad asked.

With obvious slight hesitance, Scrooge nodded. "But don't worry! We're here on the Moon, in a safe city. It will only be several more days. But... Louie went missing, and, we have to find him too."

Launchpad sighed. "This is all my fault. I messed up. I should have listened to you! I turned on the boosters, I crashed Donald's houseboat into that shark, I couldn't beat a stupid robot, I crashed on that Greek place, I thought I had an ice sickness, or whatever, I crashed the limo more times than I can remember! I'm an idiot! Just another ignorant duck."

Scrooge gasped. "Launchpad, don't beat yourself up! Who drives me around everyday without breaking a sweat? Who helped us get to Atlantis? Who made an entire underground civilization turn against their 'ruler'? Who saved us from a haywire robot? You!"

Launchpad's frown disappeared. He gave half of a smile.

"None of this is your fault. You are a hero. We LOVE you, Launchpad. We all do," Scrooge said.

"Thanks, Mr. McDee," Launchpad quietly said.

"Anytime," Scrooge said.

 **A/N: Where is Della? Why is Della never mentioned in the library? Where was the Spear of Selene between 2004 and 2006? Why isn't Scrooge telling Dewey and Webby the truth? Where is Louie? Post your theories in your reviews! The closest, most accurate answers may get a shoutout in a later chapter. All canon TV show clues apply.**


	9. The Second Night

**A/N: Welp, I watched "The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!". I thought it was pretty good, but I didn't enjoy it as much as "JAW$!". Goldie was a pretty interesting character, the jokes were pretty funny, but the triplets got kinda annoying throughout the episode (if you know what I mean).**

 **Anways, for those perhaps wondering about this story's hypothetical place and effect in the timeline, the story takes place about nine months after "Woo-oo!" and after every new episode unless said otherwise later. Webby is 10 and the triplets are 11. Enjoy this chapter!**

"What?!" Mrs. Beakley said in shock. "We're running out of air? How?"

"See for yourself," Dewey said as he handed Mrs. Beakley the book.

Mrs. Beakley skimmed over the open pages with widened eyes before looking back at Dewey and Webby. "This... This is true?"

Dewey and Webby both nodded.

"Oh, I knew we couldn't trust this place! We have to warn Mr. McDuck!" Mrs. Beakley said worriedly.

"How about Louie?" Dewey asked.

Mrs. Beakley gasped. "Louie, that's right!"

"We can't leave him if we leave soon!" Webby said with a frown. "Granny... I'm scared. What if things go wrong?"

"Webby, it's going to be all right, dear," Mrs. Beakley said with a comforting voice.

Dewey sighed. "We're just gonna have to tell Uncle Scrooge."

Mrs. Beakley put the book back onto its respective shelf. The three ducks ran out of the hall of shelves and back to the front. They quickly put on their space suits and ran out of the library's automatic doors.

"We hope to see you again at the Library of Selene!" the counter robot's voice echoed as the rushing ducks ran out.

While they hurried through the streets, a short, fat figure hid in the dark shadows of an alley near the library.

* * *

Dewey, Webby, and Mrs. Beakley ran into the wooden house. The fireplace crackled as they found Donald helping Huey walk around the living room, although he seemingly struggled.

"Pack your bags," Mrs. Beakley said firmly. "We find Louie, we go home."

Donald turned. "What?! What's going on?"

"We'll explain later," Dewey said. "But right now, we have someone to talk to."

Dewey and Webby ran past the living room and went upstairs. They opened the second door on their left of the hall, the same room where Scrooge talked to them. They saw Scrooge sitting on his green bed.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey shouted. "The city is running out of oxygen. We need to find Louie and get the heck out of here fast."

"What in blazes?" Scrooge said. "What are you talking about? Luna visited earlier and told me everything is under control."

"You lied to us before. We're not letting you lie to us again. Why did we even come here in the first place, huh?" Dewey questioned. "Because bringing us to a city low on oxygen is a great idea, eh?"

"Look, when I had the spear, I didn't know I used up that much power!" Scrooge assured. "It's not my fault!"

Dewey and Webby gasped. "What did you just say?" Dewey asked.

Scrooge let out a gulp.

"That's it! You stole the spear in 2004!" Webby said. "It was obvious the entire time!"

Scrooge started to sweat. "Now, if you let me explain—"

"You... YOU murdered over a thousand innocent citizens!" Dewey yelled. "And now, we'll join them!"

Scrooge's eyes furrowed. "Why don't you just—"

"Because of you, Della Duck probably stole the spear back for the Moon and is missing!" Webby said with tears in her eyes. "Maybe she tried to save the people! The spear is the civilization's core, but to you, I guess it's just another piece of treasure, Scrooge!"

"And I guess you've come to steal it back. That's why we're here? To steal from an already dying cause?" Dewey said.

Scrooge grunted. "It's not—"

"Are we gonna die here?" Webby sniffled. "Because of you?"

"I CAME HERE FOR DELLA!" Scrooge yelled as he furiously hit the bed with his clenched fists.

Dewey and Webby gasped. Scrooge's hat fell on the floor, his sleeping outfit was wrinkled, and his black cane was probably on the verge of breaking. He stared at the two ducklings with an angry expression, a face of fury. He looked as if someone sucked up all the gold from his Money Bin. His beak opened slowly.

"Get. Out," he said between rough breaths. "Now."

Dewey and Webby, after a few silent moments, ran out of the door behind them. Webby had her hands on her eyes while Dewey clenched his fists. They walked through the dimly lit and brown hallway until Webby turned to the side and entered her brightly lit and painted room. Dewey followed behind her. Webby plopped onto her pink-covered bed, her hands still on her eyes and sounds of sniffling emitting from her. Dewey frowned as he watched his best friend. With slight hesitance, Dewey slowly walked over and sat right next to her. He put a feathered hand on her shoulder.

"H-Hey," Dewey nervously stuttered. "Are you okay?"

Webby took her hands off her eyes and looked at Dewey. Tears rolled down from her eyes and got on her outfit. She continued to sniffle.

 _Gosh, she's so beautiful,_ Dewey thought. _Was Uncle Scrooge right? Was this... Love?_

"Webs," Dewey said. "It's going to be okay. I mean, we'll get out of this! We escaped the Beagle Boys, a crazy librarian, Mount Neverrest, a sea monster, a Phoenician sacrificial chamber... We'll be fine! It's just that—"

Dewey then felt arms wrap around him. Webby brought him into a hug and cried in his right shoulder. After realizing what was happening, a few tears came out of Dewey's eyes.

Webby tightened the hug. "Dewey... What's going to happen to us? What if we don't come back home?"

Dewey gasped. He evidently has never seen Webby like this before.

"I'm scared of losing Launchpad. I'm scared of losing Louie, Granny, and everyone," Webby confessed. "But most of all... I'm scared of losing you. Please, promise we'll find a way out."

A tinge of red emerged from Dewey's cheeks. His breathing was rapid, but he still held Webby close not only to comfort her, but also to comfort himself.

"I promise," Dewey assured. "We'll get off the Moon... And, we'll play more Death Darts right after, right? Once we get home, we'll be a complete family again."

After another minute of embracing, Webby broke out of the hug and laid her head on Dewey's shoulder. She wiped away the tears as Dewey gave her more words of comfort.

Webby's lips quivered. "But Del—"

Suddenly, the two ducklings heard a scream. They looked at each other with widened eyes. Without hesitance, they ran out of the bright bedroom. They went through the hall and down the stairs two steps at a time. In the living room, Donald was on the floor with a weeping Huey. Scrooge sat on the green sofa with a hand on his head.

"What happened this time?" Webby said.

"Beakley! She's gone!" Scrooge frantically shouted.

Dewey and Webby gasped as Donald started to speak. "A tall guy in some space suit and black robe just ran inside, knocked her unconscious, and took her out the door. He knocked Huey off his feet!"

After Donald's quick eyewitness account, Webby put on her space suit and ran out the door with clenched fists.

"Webby! No!" Dewey called after her.

Webby ran after the tall figure in the dimly lit streets. Jumping from a few chrome cars, she managed to catch up a bit. After getting closer, Webby saw her unconscious grandmother in the arms of the tall figure. Webby wiped away a few tears as she saw this sight. She kept running and running after the figure, but it soon jumped and floated towards the city and disappeared in the dark. She ran to the end of the street.

"Granny!" Webby desperately called out. "Granny!"

Webby collapsed on her knees on the rough road and broke into tears. House lights started to turn off around her. Huey, Dewey, Donald, and Scrooge walked to the crying ten-year-old.

"Webbigail," Scrooge said as he bent down next to her. "I—"

Webby slapped Scrooge across the face. It wasn't too hard, but it evidently stung. Scrooge got on his feet and rubbed the brief red mark Webby made.

"This is all your fault!" Webby yelled at Scrooge. "I shouldn't have come on this stupid adventure!"

Webby ran and floated towards the urban city of Selene's Domain. Dewey turned to Scrooge and gave him a blank face. Not one of valid expression, but one of seemingly disappointment and slight anger. Dewey sighed and ran after Webby. Huey and Donald looked at the frowning Scrooge.

"Let's get in the house. It's gonna get late soon," Scrooge said with a grunt.

Donald's eyes widened. "But, what about Dewey and Webby? We—"

"Get in the house!" Scrooge shouted. "Family is nothing but trouble."

Frightened, Huey used his crutches to walk back and Donald stomped off to the house. Scrooge followed them, but suddenly turned to the bright, futuristic city.

"Nothing but trouble," he said quietly.

 **A/N: Wonder if Della is really on the Moon or not..?**


	10. Lunar Alley

"Webby!" Dewey called out as he ran after her.

Dewey went through the bright, somewhat empty city. He pushed through a few citizens as he ran and floated from the sidewalk. When he reached the hospital, Webby ran across the street and in front of the library. Dewey finally reached her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Webby!" he said. "It's me! Can you hear me?"

Webby looked at the fearful blue triplet. Her hair was slightly messy and a few tears still rolling from her eyes. She flipped on a black switch on the left of her space suit.

"Okay, Dewey. I'm sorry," Webby said. "It's just that... Your uncle led us in a death trap. And whether he knew about the oxygen or not, he's still somehow responsible for stealing the powerful spear! Now Louie and Granny are gone..."

"Webby," Dewey said with a sigh.

"I just wish," Webby said quietly, "everything could go back to normal.

She sat on the grimy ground with a hand on her resting chin. Webby frowned.

"That could be arranged," a low, gruff voice echoed.

"What was that?" Webby said as she stood up and looked around.

"I'm right here. Look behind you," the voice echoed in a quieter volume.

Dewey and Webby looked behind them to find an dark, intimidating alley next to the Library of Selene. Trash littered the outside of the alley while graffiti marked power boxes near the library and a tall, brick building. Distant lights stood in the alley's background. At the front of the alley under a broken roof stood a short, fat figure overshadowed by the dark.

"Are you missing your friends, young ducklings?" the rough voice said. While Dewey raised an eyebrow with suspicion, Webby reluctantly stepped forward.

"Eleven-year-old duckling in a green McDuck Industries space suit. Elderly, yet strong lady in a white McDuck Industries space suit. They were taken, so I don't know if—"

"No, I've seen them," the voice said. "I have them with me! I have been caring for them, but now that you're here, they can go with you!"

Dewey shook his head. "Webby, let's go. You know this guy is a scam."

Webby, to Dewey's surprise, ignored Dewey's comment. "Sir, where are they?"

"I'll take you to them. Just follow me," the voice whispered.

The figure, the clear source of the voice, stepped out of the shadows. He was a bulky, black, and adult cat with a messy space suit. Green slime littered his black suit while sticky trash stuck to his helmet. His eyebrows were furrowed and he wore a sly smile. His tail slowly moved around, although it was slightly broken and seemingly ripped apart. To complete the appearance, he sported a peg on his right leg.

"Webby, this isn't safe," Dewey whispered.

"Aw, hush!" the cat said as he put a hand out. "Do you trust me?"

Webby's eyes widened. "I..."

Dewey stepped in front of Webby. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Don't."

"I need to find Granny, no matter what," Webby said. "I... Trust you."

Webby took the cat's hand as his smile grew. They walked to the other end of the alley as Dewey fearfully followed.

"Decades ago, I was feared and despised," the cat said. "Many disrespected me and fought me for 'ruining the fun'. They all hated me, from dogs to ducks, from cows to horses, from chipmunks to..."

The cat stopped in his steps. He gave a quiet growl.

"Mice," he said. "Earth was no place for me. I even lost a leg to one of those savage animals. They made noise, invaded my personal space, and some even stole my property. Yet, somehow, they were the heroes! They got all the love."

"Then what happened?" Webby said.

"Got a friend to find out about ToonMoon. Stole a suit. Stowed away on a ship in '84. Never returned," the cat said. "Now, here I am. It's not the best, but now I have what I have always wanted. I have privacy. Anonymity. And now, because of you..."

The cat looked at the two ducklings behind him and his smile grew even larger.

"A purpose," he said.

"Wow, you're such a nice guy! Misunderstood and all. Thanks for your help!" Webby exclaimed.

"Webby, are you crazy?" Dewey whispered. "This is totally a villain! Like, I can name ten reasons why he probably is one."

"Aw, hush, Dewey, have some hope!" Webby said cheerfully. "If we go back home, we'll be home all together!"

"Yes, hope," the cat said. "Hope..."

* * *

Scrooge entered the small office. A18 was messier than his last visit. Papers now laid on the floor, pictures were unevenly hung, and spills and cups of coffee littered the desk and floor. A sleeping Luna ToonQuack had her head on her grimy desk. Scrooge slowly walked from the doorway and stepped over the mess. He stopped in front of the desk and tapped Luna's right shoulder.

"Luna?" Scrooge said. "Luna!"

Luna slowly started opening her eyes. She muttered and started constantly blinking. She picked her head up, wiped her beak, and let out a loud yawn.

"Scr-Scrooge?" Luna quietly muttered. "These aren't my regular office hours."

"This is important," Scrooge said. "Look, someone is breaking into the house and stealing my family."

"Wh-What?" Luna said as she blinked her eyes.

"Is it really safe here?" Scrooge asked. "Kidnapping and... Running out of oxygen?"

Luna widened her eyes. "I'll have officers looking for your lost family. As for the oxygen, I think that was fixed a long time ago."

"How about Della, huh?" Scrooge asked suspiciously. "That's who I'm here for."

"Again, we don't have her!" Luna groaned. "We found the spear in a crater, it's not—"

Luna yawned again. She rubbed her eyes. "McDuck, as you can see, I have lots of work to do."

"Yes, sleeping is very good work," Scrooge remarked with a smile.

Luna put her head back on her desk, closed her eyes, and chuckled. "I hate you, Scrooge."

* * *

"We're here," the cat said.

Dewey, Webby, and Pete continued walking through the alley where the distant light grew brighter. Dewey's fearful frown grew larger. They floated to the end of the alley, but they found a wall blocking the end.

"Dead end," Dewey said with boredom. "Let's go."

Dewey turned around and began walking back until Webby grabbed him by the rim of his suit. The cat cracked his knuckles.

"Um... S-Sir, where are they?" Webby nervously stuttered.

The cat turned back at the children and started laughing hysterically. "Oh, they're here. Somewhere."

Dewey and Webby nervously took a step back.

"And you'll be joining them," the cat said.

Dewey and Webby screamed and started running to the other end of the alley. The huge cat followed the screaming ducklings. He floated towards them.

"I'll finally have my revenge on the Duck family!" The cat yelled. "Thanks to you!"

Dewey and Webby ran faster. They saw the bright lights of the city approaching. Unfortunately for them, the cat was right behind Webby.

"Webby, look out!" Dewey yelled as he looked at Webby. Webby looked back and jumped in the air, but the cat grabbed the helpless Vanderquack much to Dewey's dismay. Dewey clenched his fists.

"You're going to pay for that!" Dewey shouted.

Dewey pounced on the cat and punched him in the helmet multiple times. He kicked his large stomach. Webby joined the fight and attempted to escape the cat's arms. She constantly punched the cat's helmet. The cat growled, clearly overwhelmed by the ensuing chaos. While being overridden by punches, he put an arm on his space belt and grabbed a dart gun. He brought it up, aimed it at Webby's moving arm, and shot.

Dewey fell off the bulky cat after the shot. "No!"

Webby suddenly stopped struggling, closed her eyes, and stopped moving. Dewey fell on his knees while the cat gave him a sly smile.

"Aww, the boyfriend. I've seen it all before," the cat taunted. "But don't worry! She's only unconscious... For now."

Dewey looked back at the cat with furrowed eyebrows and a melancholy frown. "You're a monster."

The cat scoffed. "You'll be seeing her soon. Because I, Lunar Pete, am merciful."

Pete bent his fat legs and jumped up high in the air. Dewey attempted to jump up after him as he shouted with anger, but fell short. Pete disappeared to the top of a brick building as Dewey began weeping on the ground. He sat on the high top of the brick building. He got out a holographic device that looked much like a cell phone. He went to his phone contacts and pressed on a contact called "Work". He used a wire to connect the phone to his communication system on his suit.

* * *

The phone in Luna's office rang. Scrooge's eyes widened. He tapped Luna again on the shoulder.

"Are you gonna take that?" Scrooge asked.

Luna's eyes opened. She stretched her arms and yawned once again. She looked at the person calling her displayed on her telephone. She eyed Scrooge, but then hesitantly answered the call.

"H-Hello?" Luna said quietly.

"I got one," Pete said over the phone's crackling audio.

"Who?" Luna asked. "Tell me."

"The girl. With the pink bow," Pete said.

"Right, her," Luna said. "Anyone else?"

"Well... the kid in the blue suit," Pete nervously said, "escaped."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Luna shouted, making Scrooge flinch back.

"I couldn't take both!" Pete explained. "They put up a fight."

Luna groaned and put the phone down on the desk. She twiddled her thumbs for a bit, but she eventually smiled. After a few more moments, she picked up the phone again.

"You know what?" Luna said. "You've done enough. Take the girl to the place. I'll take care of the rest tonight."

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed. Also, last call for theories in reviews! Please review with your theories now or forever hold your peace.**


	11. The Third Night

**A/N: Watched "Day of the Only Child!", loved it. The triplets' relationships were well-established, the jokes were funny and clever, and Huey finally gets screentime. Dewey and Webby were paired in the episode, so that made some interesting moments (especially one at the beginning). Doofus Drake was a great addition, and I would love to see him in a future episode. Dewey's "dark" secret was funny, yet a little underwhelming... Anyways, onto the chapter!**

"What was that?" Scrooge said with a perplexed face as Luna put the phone down.

"Um, babysitter!" Luna said. "Yeah, the babysitter."

"You have a child?" Scrooge said.

"Correct, a daughter, in fact," Luna said. "I miss her already... Anyways, I'll get the guards ready!"

"Wait! Luna!" Scrooge said. "Thanks for all your help. I don't think we could have survived this blasted moon without you."

"Hey, it's no problem!" Luna assured. "Anytime!"

"I just... Miss my family. My mai— A great friend of mine and one of my grandnephews were captured. And Launchpad, who drove us here, is currently recovering at the hospital. I had a fight with another one of my grandnephews and his friend and they ran off! It's been tough..."

Scrooge sighed and headed for the doorway. Luna's eyes widened as she looked at Scrooge. She stood from her chair.

"McDuck, listen," Luna said. "I've lost people, too. For me, to death and to curses. An entire civilization! And... family. So, I think I know how you feel."

Scrooge turned back. "Y-You do?"

"Y'know, Della always told tales of meeting gods and heroes," Luna said. "Infinite beings, seemingly immortal. They could just do anything for you, and all it took were a few noble sacrifices. She said she was friends with Zeus, and Selene was an actual goddess. So maybe, just maybe, with a little hope... The gods would be on your side, eh?"

Scrooge let out a few tears as he looked at Luna. He spoke in a slightly raspy voice. "I guess you're right."

* * *

Scrooge walked into his borrowed house with hands on his helmet. Tears dropped from his eyes. He walked to the couch and plopped onto it. Huey and Donald walked into the nearly empty living room. Huey was sweating, obviously scared with his brothers not around. He remembered Only Child Day, which was when they all fully realized how much they truly needed each other. He put on his signature hat and sat next to the crying Scrooge. Donald wore a blank face devoid of feeling. He looked as if he was just punched in the gut multiple times. He walked next to Scrooge and gave him a dirty look. Donald's luck had turned down big time.

"Uncle Scrooge, what are we going to do?" Huey said with desperation.

Scrooge looked at his oldest grandnephew, who was probably more scared than he had ever seen him. Scrooge cleared his throat and only gave him one word. "Hope."

The door slammed open, and out came an anxious Dewey. He was breathing in his oxygen roughly, probably wasting the limited substance. His eyes were wide open and his suit was covered in slimy trash.

"Webby... Captured!" Dewey shouted.

"What?!" Scrooge shouted. "Webbigail, no..."

Dewey walked to the middle of the room and the door closed behind him.

"Some cat called 'Lunar Pete' captured her. Anyway, we have to find her!"

"Pete?" Scrooge asked. "As in, 'Pegleg Pete?"

Dewey gasped. "You know this guy?"

"Pete," Donald muttered. "He took what he wanted, he stole all the fun, and plotted against us every single day."

"Not in the Disney Junior shows, though," Huey pointed out.

"He disappeared over three decades ago, thank goodness," Donald said. "But if he's here... On the Moon. Why? What is he doing?"

Dewey sat on one of the chairs. "He wants revenge. On the Duck family."

"For what?" Huey said.

"I-I... Um," Scrooge stuttered as everyone looked at him. "Might've, uh, cut one of his legs off?"

"You did what?!" The ducks said in unison.

"He was in me money bin in 1984! That blasted cat used a baseball bat as a weapon!" Scrooge explained. "He was going to take me out, so I swung my sword at him to keep him away, but then I realized... His right leg was gone."

"You cut his leg off for being in the bin?!" Huey shouted. "That is against many rules in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook! Well, that is, if I only had it."

"A spear thief AND a leg cutter!" Dewey said with anger. "REALLY, Uncle Scrooge?!"

"Well, I don't think Pete is responsible for all of the kidnapping!" Scrooge said. "Pete is a bit... Overweight, shall I say, not like last night's kidnapper. Someone else is also against us."

"Whoever it is, whatever, it doesn't matter!" Dewey said with a fist in the air. "I say we go after the culprits ourselves!"

"It's fine, lad! Luna's guards are looking for everyone as we speak," Scrooge said.

Dewey went to the front of the door. "Well, I'm going, Uncle Scrooge! I want to save my family! Even if you won't help!"

Dewey was in and out of that house. He walked out of the door anxious, yet determined. He was going to save his family. He was going to do it.

Donald looked at Dewey with worry. He suddenly straightened up and followed the small duckling. "Well, I'm coming, too!"

Dewey and Donald walked down the street and into the big city, prepared for whatever came in their way. Would it be worth it though?

Huey also tried getting up. He put his hands on the sofa and attempted at getting on his feet, but failed. "Ah! I'm restless!" Huey shouted. "Stupid crutches."

Scrooge stared at the wooden door as it closed. "What have I done?"

* * *

It had been nine Earth hours. Donald and Dewey searched nearly everywhere. They searched from the library to the robotics center, and from the restaurants to the hospital. They questioned many of the citizens and looked outside of the city also. They even searched the alleys for Pete, but to no avail. Dewey frowned as he put his head down.

Donald put his hand on Dewey's shoulder as they walked through the busy sidewalks during the rush hour. "Well, there's one place we haven't checked."

Donald pointed at the Main Office, which was just across the street. Dewey lightly shrugged and walked across while hovering cars stood to the side of them. Dewey and Donald then reached the front of the building and walked through the automatic doors. They immediately peered at the counter in the lobby, but nobody was there.

"I guess we'll let ourselves in," Dewey said.

The nephew and his uncle walked past the counter and into the hallway. Unlike Scrooge's last visit, the hall was vacant and free of busy employees. They kept walking through the hallway until they heard shouting. They turned to the side. The noise was coming from A18.

"Should we... Go in?" Donald asked.

"Wait," Dewey quietly said.

Dewey put an ear to the door, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It's all superstition! And illegal! Why would you do this?" a male voice shouted.

"And our people? What would they think of this?" another voice loudly questioned.

"I'm trying to save the people! Can you please understand?!" a female voice pleaded.

"Killing and kidnapping isn't going to save anyone! You're a lunatic!" another female voice sternly shouted.

"Della told me! They're real!" the previous female voice assured. "We must satisfy them!"

"Della told you? The same person who stole the Spear of Selene from us?" a new voice said.

Dewey gasped with a hand on his beak. Donald let out a gulp.

"Della betrayed us! The head of this program, no less!" the second male voice yelled. "You hid that from the people!"

The chaos ensued. Yelling echoed across the hall and banging was made from an apparent gavel. The group of voices soon came to a complete silence.

"Order!" a male voice shouted. "As the Security Council for ToonMoon, we unanimously deem your plans to carry out myths unnecessary and risky. If we continue this later, we could have you impeached AND arrested! But this is no time for that. We'll have to table that for tomorrow."

The metal door handle then began to turn. Without hesitance, Dewey and Donald ran out of the hallway and into the lobby. They stepped out of the building.

Dewey faced Donald. "What just happened back there? It can't be true... Did Mom really steal the spear?"

Donald furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of the spear. "That is none of your business! But, we found out nothing about our lost family. We'll keep searching tomorrow."

"But... A killer and a kidnapper, on the Moon! It could be... Wait, wasn't that Luna's office?" Dewey asked.

"The mayor of the city?" Donald asked. "I believe."

"Those guys said they could have the person responsible for the crimes not only arrested, but impeached," Dewey said. "Uncle Donald, what does impeached mean again?"

"A person of high authority being voted out of office," Donald said. "Why?"

"Uncle Donald, that's it!" Dewey said. "I know who kidnapped our family!"

* * *

Dewey and Donald ran into the wooden house. Scrooge stood up in a defensive position with his fists next to his head while Huey hid behind the bright, green sofa. They were both wearing their spaces suits, probably in case they were lost to whoever came in. Dewey quickly slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Dewey stepped forward. "Guys, something—"

A deafening explosion emerged from the ceiling. Dewey and Donald were launched to the wall near the door while Huey bumped his head on the sofa from the impact. Scrooge fell off of his feet and fell onto the ground. The smoke began to come into the room and blinded the alarmed ducks. A tall figure walked down from the stairs and into the now ash-covered living room. Scrooge slowly got up and faced the side of the staircase entrance. He wiped away the ash on his space helmet.

The figure was in a space suit, but was exposed and uncloaked. In fact, it was a duck in the space suit. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and her lips seemed dry and were quivering with anger. The duck's space suit was dark from the explosion. Her hair was all over the place, too.

Scrooge recognized who the duck was. "Luna."

Donald got up from laying his back on the wall. He ran across the room, grabbed Luna, and pinned her on the wall near the fireplace.

"You took my family!" Donald shouted. "We trusted you! After all these years! I bet you took her too!"

Scrooge grabbed Luna's right shoulder and pushed it onto the wall. "What are you doing, Luna? What has gotten into you?"

"I'm trying to save this place," Luna said. "The legends..."

Dewey stood up and limped to the stationary Luna. He stared her straight into the eyes next to Donald. "Trying to save people? By kidnapping a couple more? By murdering? What are you doing?"

"WHERE'S MY FAMILY?!" Scrooge yelled. "NOW, WHERE'S DELLA?!"

"You're going to die here," Luna quietly said.

"I don't care! For you, it's no different!" Scrooge shouted. "I'll ask you again! WHERE IS MY FAMILY?! WHERE IS DELLA?!"

The fire began to run down the staircase and spread near Della. "I-I... You can't do this—"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Scrooge yelled once more.

"I KILLED DELLA!" Luna finally shouted.

Dewey, Donald, and Scrooge gasped at Luna's confession. They stood silent. Donald didn't know what to feel and Scrooge was too shocked to even move.

"That's right," Luna said. "The legendary Della Duck... I killed her."

Suddenly, a spark ignited inside Dewey. A deadly, dangerous one. He lightly pushed Donald and Scrooge away and tightly gripped both of Luna's shoulders. His eyes reflected the burning, orange flames, which were getting even closer.

"You... Killed Mom? Just like that?" Dewey said in a quiet, yet intimidating voice. "She was a good person!"

Luna reached for her toolbelt. "Sweetie, you never knew your mom."

"She loved her family! She never hurt an innocent soul! Mom stole that spear for a reason, didn't she?!" Dewey shouted. "I bet she even gave a damn about the people here! And you just... Murdered her!"

Donald and Scrooge fearfully stared at the furious duckling. Luna sighed and looked away from Dewey's eye contact.

"NO!" Dewey yelled. He adjusted Luna's head to face him and quickly punched her helmet, leaving a crack in it. "YOU LISTEN TO ME! Because of you, we're in this hell you call home, and Mom... Mom's dead."

Luna groaned. "I don't have time for this."

Luna brought out a dart gun from her belt and pointed it at Dewey's arm. Dewey gasped and ran from Luna on the other side of the room. Pieces of the wooden ceiling began to fall, but Luna continued to aim at Dewey. Dewey closed his eyes, but suddenly, someone jumped in his way. Dewey gasped. He looked to the floor in front of him and saw an unconscious Donald lying there.

"No!" Dewey cried out.

Luna walked in front of the hopeless Dewey. She picked up Donald's nearly inanimate body.

"Thanks, boys," Luna said, "but I've got a ritual to begin."

Luna ran through the house's front door, which was then blocked by the wooden parts of the ceiling. Dewey ran to the middle of the room with Scrooge, who was cradling an unconscious Huey. The crackling fire surrounded the three helpless ducks. Scrooge frowned while Dewey whimpered.

"We're going to run out of oxygen soon," Dewey said. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly, a spotlight came from the sky. It filled the dark area with brightness through the holes of the house. Dewey and Scrooge gasped as two words filled the air.

"Blathering Blatherskite!"

 **A/N: Chapter 12, "My Niece", will release on July 28, 2018. Thank you for your continued support!**


	12. My Niece

**A/N: It's been a while! Here is another chapter of "Ducks on the Moon!" after that long break. This chapter is REALY important, probably one of the most important in the story, so I suggest re-reading some of the previous chapters to refresh before continuing.**

 **Done? Good! Enjoy the chapter!**

A small, circular spaceship flew through the dark and emptiness of outer space. Stars shined in the background while the spaceship headed for the Moon. The spaceship had a unique exterior. Red metal outlined the blue windshield at the front. Below the windshield, a yellow model resembling a duck's beak stood forward on white metal. Smoke fumed out of red blasters on the back of the spaceship. On top of it all, a tall satellite pole stood.

A focused Fenton Crackshell with his space suit on sat in the seat on the left of the cockpit. He tapped his foot as he watched the dark depths of space. Gyro ran into the room with his normal attire.

"Intern! Er, Fenton! It's been three days and we aren't even halfway there!" Gyro said surrounded by the blue interior of the ship.

Fenton took off his helmet. "Sir, I did tell you that it would take a week to get to the Moon! We can't go any faster!"

"They're going to run out of oxygen in their suits!" Gyro shouted.

"They're on the Moon with a broken ship!" Fenton turned his seat around from the rounded ship controls and faced Gyro. "We just have to continue the plotted trail!"

Gyro thought for a few moments, but then got into the bright, blue pilot's seat on the right of Fenton. Gyro began putting on his space suit and helmet. "Unless..."

Fenton furrowed his eyebrows while Gyro put on his seatbelt. "You're not talking about—"

"TURBO BOOSTERS!" Gyro yelled out.

"SIR, YOU CAN'T—"

Gyro pressed a red button on the side, and the ship blasted off. Red lights and a blaring sound went off. Fenton shrieked when his head was pulled back by the force of the boosters. Gyro was being pushed onto his seat by the force, but was hysterically laughing. Fenton's helmet launched back from the dashboard and broke on the wall behind him. The Moon was getting closer to the pair of pilots. Smoke blocked the windshield view. Their demise seemed inevitable with them being at the front of the ship. But Fenton did not accept his fate. He slammed his hand onto an orange button, turning on a spotlight to somewhat see through the smoke. He took off his seatbelt and was launched to the back of the cockpit.

He defiantly yelled out two words. "Blathering Blatherskite!"

A haze of white metal with purple sparks shot out from the exit of the cockpit. The bright armor crashed into Fenton. The metal assembled on Fenton's body while the signature helmet quickly screwed itself onto Fenton's head. A singular wheel popped out from the bottom of the suit. Fenton stood up in his heroic suit. Fenton was now the one and only Gizmoduck. Fenton speedily rolled to the front of the cockpit, defying the force of the boosters. He grabbed the now terrified Gyro, blasted a laser into the wall on the side of the cockpit, and flew out of the ship. The fast ship crashed next to a burning wooden house. Fenton floated in the air as he turned around and saw the spaceship crash into the ground. Fenton let out a breath of relief in his oxygen-filled Gizmoduck helmet. He flipped a switch, turning on his communication system.

"Okay, 'Gizmoduck', I gotta say," Gyro said, "you did great."

"Thanks, sir!" Fenton said. "But we have to find Mr. McDuck in this... Weird city in space? Where fire can burn without oxy— Wait a second."

Fenton turned around and looked down at the wooden house on fire. He activated his searching system and scanned the house from afar. He saw three silhouettes of ducks and their identities. Fenton gasped.

"Mr. McDuck is in there! And two of his nephews!" Fenton said.

Fenton flew down to the ground and set Gyro down. "Wait here, sir!"

Fenton sped to the house door and opened it. He brought out saws and deeply cut the wood blocking the doorway. The wood fell down, revealing Scrooge and Dewey.

"Gizmoduck!" they both shouted.

Fenton shot out foam from his armored hand, putting out some of the fire on the ducks' space suits and the ground. Fenton rolled to Scrooge (who was still carrying Huey) and Dewey and picked both of them up.

"Hold on tight," Fenton said. Fenton sped out of the fiery house's door. With closed eyes, Scrooge and Dewey gripped onto Fenton.

"Your suit has suffered severe damage by high temperatures," said Fenton's virtual suit assistant Bulby.

"I think I know that!" Fenton shouted.

Fenton braked in front of the standing Gyro watching the fire. Fenton placed Scrooge and Dewey next to Gyro. The four ducks stared at the former temporary home of the Duck family.

"It's all gone," Scrooge said with a sorrow tone of hopelessness. "A safe place, a friend to trust, family... All gone."

Tears began to form in Dewey's eyes. Gyro pointed at a red, metal wreckage.

"We'll stay at the ship for now," Gyro said. "It's not like we have many options if this place isn't so good."

* * *

The wreckage of the ship wasn't as severe as the previous wreckage on the Moon. A few walls were dented and smoke seemed to emit from the back of the ship, but those were seemingly the only major problems. The group of ducks walked into the cockpit. As Fenton took Huey in his arms, Gyro faced Scrooge and Dewey with a hand on his arm.

"I made these ships to be full of strength," Gyro said. "Unfortunately, you had a colossal ship, and as I saw, it only made it take too much damage. But this... This is fixable. Expect this done in twelve Earth hours."

Gyro turned around and headed straight to work. With a pencil in hand, he was determined to fix the spaceship back home. He jotted down notes near a picture of the ship's engine.

"Mr. McDuck, I'll fix up Huey! His leg is dislocated and he seems to be in a state of unconsciousness, so it's not going to be an easy fix," Fenton said. "But he opened up my eyes... So it's time I open up his, literally."

Scrooge nodded before Fenton headed to the room behind the cockpit. Dewey gave Scrooge a frowning, yet suspicious expression.

"I want to know the truth. Now," Dewey commanded.

"Lad, you're not ready," Scrooge said. "It's not—"

"Now!" Dewey repeated.

"Dewey, please," Scrooge said with a sigh.

"I already know that Mom stole the spear, but why? If we're going to fight an entire city for our family and—" Dewey paused. "Mom... I want to know why. What happened in the first place?"

"I have never told anyone else the entire truth," Scrooge said. "It's a devastating tale, and it takes a toll on my self-image. Once you know what happened, there's NO going back. I'm not even sure if you'll be able to look me in the eye ever again."

Dewey nodded without hesitation. "Whatever it is, I can take it. I need to know."

Scrooge nodded in response.

"Alright, lad."

Dewey took a seat on the ground to the side while Scrooge took a pilot's seat next to Gyro.

Scrooge started telling his tale. "First of all, your mom was... Brave, funny. She never failed to put a smile on our faces. Every time we were around her, it just changed the atmosphere. Her smile was contagious, yes, and her hard-working attitude inspired all of us. She brought something special to the family."

As Dewey began getting more teary-eyed, Scrooge continued. "In 2003, she joined ToonMoon with me funding it. Your mother loved the Moon so much, with the mysteries and fascination it posed. Goddess of the Moon Selene inspired her to join the program herself. With hard work, she became the CEO of ToonMoon in 2004!

"But, it was a tough race. Luna ToonQuack was also running for CEO, but your mother was chosen at the last minute. Luna was determined, yet gentle. She congratulated your mom and was a close friend of our family. She was a great ally to turn to! I didn't know she'd—"

Scrooge paused for a moment with a melancholy expression and a frown, but he reluctantly continued. "Your mother had three eggs later that year. Unfortunately, Duckburg and a few neighboring cities were under a major energy crisis at the time. Donald and I were proud of your mother and her eggs, but I wanted you and your brothers to grow up in a safe Duckburg with power and clean energy."

"So... You forced her to steal the Spear of Selene," Dewey said with a growl.

Scrooge sighed. "I thought it was the only way. The Jewel of Atlantis was not an option at the time with the tides not being ready, but the spear would do.

"I stubbornly convinced her to do it, in a manner of 'steal from the rich to give to the poor'. She wasn't so sure about stealing from a program she actually led, but she thought of her family first. She stole a ToonMoon rocket and flew to the Moon. Telling her to steal from innocent Moon civilians was one of the biggest mistakes I made in my life."

Dewey slightly clenched his fists after the statement, but kept listening to Scrooge. "As always, she came back with the treasure from the adventure. A Spear of Selene, enough to power Duckburg and its neighboring cities for not nearly a century now, but probably another thirteen years. Our cities were so big that we could only last that long with the energy! Thus, I would wait for Atlantis to be an opportunity.

"The energy would do. You and your brothers were born the next year. And yes, your mom loved you very much. But I think she had regret in her decision. Her and I once went to Ithaquack, and the gods convinced her to put the spear back! I was furious! That was the last time we went in over a decade.

"That was when she showed up at Donald's door."

* * *

The year was 2006, and Donald was happily relaxing and watching TV on his houseboat. The houseboat was a humble and clean home. The fridge was perfectly stocked, the floor didn't have a single speck on it, and the house was perfectly quiet. The environment was just the way Donald liked it. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. Donald ran to the side of the boat and opened it. To his surprise, he found Della. She was holding a black spear with a blue, sharp crystal on top.

"Della!" Donald exclaimed. "Wait, where are the kids? And is that the Spear of—"

"Listen!" Della quickly said. "I don't have much time. The kids are already at the mansion. But we have to return this thing to where it belongs!"

"But... Our city!" Donald said. "Uncle Scrooge said—"

"I know what he said!" Della shouted. "But don't worry, Waddle is already crafting some clean energy sources."

Donald sighed. "I don't know..."

Della smiled. "Come on... It'll be an adventure!"

"Will it?" Donald said with interest.

"Oh, it will!" Della assured. "Just follow me, alright?"

* * *

A white, circular spaceship flew near the Moon with Donald and Della driving the chrome ship. They looked below to watch a colossal city's lights blink rapidly. Della continued advancing to the Moon as Donald stared in amazement, almost mesmerized by the city.

"It's beautiful," Donald said. "I've never seen it up close before."

"I'm here to save it, Donny," Della said. "And you're going to help me."

"This is the last ToonMoon ship, isn't it?" Donald asked.

"Yes," Della said.

"Are you sure about this?" Donald asked.

Della sighed and turned around, facing Donald. "Donald... I want to do this right. No legends, treasures, or sacrifices will stop me from it. I want to save this city, and then... I'm resigning from ToonMoon."

"What are you talking about?" Donald said.

"What I'm saying is," Della paused for a moment, "I want to raise a family. Selene helped me see that, Scrooge helped me see that, and you helped me see that! I want to take on a new adventure, with the ones I love."

Donald smiled. "So, I guess... This is the last adventure?"

Della smiled and winked at Donald. "For now."

Suddenly, a loud bang vibrated the walls of the ship. Donald and Della peered at the back of the ship. The shut metal doors were slowly being opened.

"We're being boarded," Della said.

Della attempted to drive the ship forward. She pushed the controls forward, but to no avail. They were trapped.

"What's going on?!" Donald said. "Who are these people?"

The doors opened. A red, vibrant laser filled the ship. The Spear of Selene was sucked from the ship and into the other.

"The spear! No!" Della yelled.

Donald stood up from his seat and saw Della running to the other ship. "Della! Come back!"

Della stopped in her tracks and turned to Donald. "Activate those turbo boosters! They are functional, I'll grab the spear!"

"Della, wait!" Donald said. "These ships are sturdy, I'll turbo boost into the other ship!"

"Donald— just— you know what, fine!" Della said. "Do whatever, but I'm still getting the spear!"

As Della ran through the doorway and into the other ship, Donald pressed a red button and turned the ship around, facing the opposing ship. He began to sweat. He pressed another button on the controls, releasing a rope on the side of the ship. Della stood with the spear behind the other ship's doorway. Donald looked straight at Della through the front windshield.

"Della!" Donald shouted. "Can you hear me?!"

"Yes, I can!" Della answered.

"Get out of there and grab onto the rope! The boosters are about to activate!" Donald said.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Della said. "This ship, the symbol on it... Donald, I have to stay on."

"Della, are you crazy?!" Donald yelled.

"I didn't mean to drag you into this," Della said. "Turn away from the ship, go home!"

"What if you get hurt out here?" Donald said. "What if—"

"I'm begging you, Donald," Della said. "Give my boys a future. Promise me that. Don't come back for me, no matter what happens! Family doesn't do that. Family doesn't hurt family."

"Della?" Donald said.

"Please," Della begged once more.

"I love you, Donald. To the Moon and back."

Tears began to form in Donald's eyes. As he turned the ship closer to the Earth, his tears fell on the console. He sadly cried out in disbelief. He was losing his twin. The other half of him. The twin he had held so dearly for all of his life.

Della was emotionally hurt.

In hesitation, Donald responded to Della. "I love you t—"

It was too late. The ship's engine vibrated the ship, and smoke emerged from the ship's back. The turbo boosters activated.

And Donald was off to home.

* * *

"Donald told me everything," Scrooge said. "I was angry. For something I had done. I initially blamed Donald, but as time went on, I realized... It was me. If I didn't get her to steal that spear, would this have happened?

"I gave you and your brothers to your uncle. I wanted nothing to do with family. For ten long years, I avoided you. And I'm sorry for that. For your mother, for your uncle's pain, and your desperation."

Scrooge's lips quivered after telling his story with his hat in hands. Dewey gave Scrooge a blank expression, clearly not knowing what to feel. He wasn't furious or depressed, but almost disappointed. Dewey stood up from the floor and looked straight into Scrooge's eyes.

"Scrooge... You destroyed our family," he said.

Dewey turned around and walked out of the cockpit. He never even looked back.

 **A/N: Regarding the story's place in time, the first 20 episodes of DuckTales take place in this timeline. This story takes place in the summer of 2017 with the pilot taking place almost a year earlier. Due to storyline contradictions, the next three DuckTales episodes ("The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!", "The Shadow War!") will not take place in this story's timeline. Expect the next chapter on August 5, 2018. Thanks for reading, and make sure to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
